I love you, buddy
by IsabellaGranger12
Summary: 'She smiled in response and then again, knowing as always the reason why she loved him. She leaned in to kiss him again and then broke apart with a huge smile. Eyes filled with happiness and love' Oneshot


**Alright, this is my very first Zoey 101 story in ENGLISH... I know it might be soooo boring, I admit it, even I got slightly bored writing it, xD also, my english isn't that good (well, I was born in a spanish country-), so I know you might think I'm a bad writer, just give it a try, alright?**

**Thanks, xP**

* * *

><p>He leans in to kiss her on her tempting lips. So gentle as always. She giggled a little, so long ago she was wondering how would that feel; two months ago that she tasted his softly lips by the very first time, and now he was kissing her again with the same old shyness and sweetness. Nice green eyes staring at her, long and softly beats as she leans in and kiss him on the lips... That's maybe witty... how ironic, he always falling down the stairs for her, waiting for the moment of their first touch, and it happened over it.. You might laugh, I mean, who kisses over the stairs? But however, who cares? She knew since then, she would NEVER forget that moment... And more than ever, she couldn't help herself but picturing that old memory as she put her smartly tanned hands over his blushing cheeks. They could feel the heat running through their bodies as the kiss became even deeper. The room temperature became romantically intense as the lied down the bed, but as every human being needs to breath to survive, they broke apart, heavily breathing.<p>

''Ok...'' he began, his cheeks literally red ''That was getting hot, but I need to breathe...''

She chuckled in response and nodded her head

''Indeed.'' she sat up and stared at his green eyes for a while ''Besides, I'm not really sure of wanting you to die breathless...'' He looked slightly confused ''I mean the people will think I killed you, because there's no other way to die while making out... unless I got a knife''

He bursted in laugh while grabbing his chest to balance himself.

''Agree''

Then a silence came from each other. They both stared as they were musing about what just happened. Or what almost happened. Then she broke the awkward silence.

''Hey... Were we about to... do it?'' she looked worried and a little embarrased of herself

He first shook his head, but then looked nervous too

''No... I mean, I don't know... maybe?''

She didn't answer for a while. He felt his cheeks getting red again, and his heart beating even faster than usual. After a while, she slightly nodded and he took a long sigh as he ran his hand over his nice curls. Always so shy.

''But... you know, I'd never hurt you... If you don't want to do it, it's fine to me; I mean, I can wait 'till the end of the years if you want''

She smiled in response and then again, knowing as always the reason why she loved him. She leaned in to kiss him again and then broke apart with a huge smile. Eyes filled with happiness and love.

''I love you buddy''

She felt her body tickling as he smiled back. God, he had the nicest smile she ever seen... So pure, so honest, so full of love, so perfect... for her.

''That's a good new...'' He stared for a while. Nicest green eyes filled with the little light of love ''Cos' I love you too... I always have''

She knew it, but she also knew why she completely loved hearing it. Not that she was one of those silly girls who loved hearing corny things, but coming from him... it just sounded so perfect. She wondered why it delayed so long to notice how did she really felt about him... Maybe because she never really though that she was worthy enough... But it didn't really matter now, actually, nothing really matter but them. Yeah hell, she was so foolishly in love with the only truly guy friend she ever had but... who cares? She was truly happy, and so was him. What and who else matters?

They kissed goodbye and after hearing the door shut, she lied down the bed and loudly sighed. Now that she was with him nothing else matters. She knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it sucks, xD<strong> **anyways, if at least you didn't get bored reading it, I need (at least!) one review, ok? xD**


End file.
